O Virtue in Deed
by theselineswecross
Summary: Ginny Weasley enters a torrid affair with her boyfriend's worst enemy. Disastrous? You decide.
1. Chapter 1

O Virtue in Deed Chapter 1

**Ginny:**

He is kissing the side of my neck as I run my fingers lightly up the back of his shirt. As he hits a particularly sweet spot with his tongue, pleasurable shivers run down my spine and I thread my fingers through his platinum blonde hair, not caring if I mess up his perfect hair, throw my head back and pull him closer.

Then I feel as much as see in my mind's eye his teeth flash out and bite my neck, hard. My eyes instantly fly open and I jump and push him away from me, frowning. "What the fuck, Malfoy?" I hiss at him. He only comes closer, one eyebrow raised and that infuriatingly superior smirk on his perfect face. He doesn't say anything, so I relent and rub at the offending spot.

I can already _feel_ the blood welling up under my skin. It really doesn't help that I bruise easily.

His long arms wrap around me, pulling me flush against him. Then he smiles down at me. I can already feel myself yielding in response to him. _God._ I wing up a prayer to the only being who can help me now.

Harry is on an Auror mission, _again_, for some reason that he can't tell even me, _again_, and I can't contact him, _again_. I wonder for the millionth time whether I would even be consorting with his worst enemy if he were around more. I know I'm being selfish, but then again, you only live once.

Draco's fingers start wandering up my thigh, pulling me back to the present. I move back for a moment and look into his extraordinary molten silver eyes.

Then, he does something completely out of character: he leans his forehead against mine. It is so uncharacteristic a gesture, almost intimate- it takes all I have not to start and flinch away from him. Malfoys are not intimate, especially this one. He is, by rule, cold and sneering. Judging by our previous encounters, he is also conniving, positively animalistic, rough... and possesses an intelligence that could cut diamonds.

Possibly realizing what he's just done, Draco moves away, and not kisses me on the lips but bites me sharply on my lower lip. In the next split second, he pulls out his wand, and in one fluid motion, turns on the spot and disapparates.

I throw my hands up in the air and let a stream of expletives escape my lips. Then I pick up my wand, turn to the mirror and look at the mark on my neck. It is angry and red. Sighing, I poke it with my wand and watch it vanish instantly. Not for the first time, I wish I could keep it. Then I hear a crack of apparation in my living room. I peek out, still holding my wand, still hoping it's Draco.

No such luck. And not a moment too soon, it seems, for Harry stands in front of my fireplace, smiling warmly at me. His face freezes at the sight of my wand. "Expecting someone?" he asks suspiciously.

"Of course not!" I stow it in my jeans, cross to the fireplace, and practically fling myself into his arms. He kisses my face, ears, neck and finally, hands.

"It's so good to see you, sweetheart." he whispers in my ear. I just hold him tighter. Usually, I am raring to go. But in view of recent events, all I want to do is cuddle with him for fifteen straight hours. I wonder how long he has, this time.

It's not that I don't love him. I do, immensely, deeply. And that is the reason why I never want him to find out about his perfect little girlfriend and his worst enemy.

I'm in deep shit, aren't I?

**Draco:**

What the hell?

I apparate straight into my room at the Manor.

Then, I sit down on my bed. Fingers rubbing absently at my black satin sheets, I idly remember her hair spread like a spray of fire over my black satin pillowcase. Beauty at its finest. Her skin is pale and smooth as marble, her eyes... _Her eyes._..

I mentally slap myself. I'm a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. Not Colin Creevey. I can't be fawning all over a _Weasley_.

I mean, what would my parents say? Besides, I shudder to think of Theo and Blaise's reactions. This can never get out.

Did I really _lean my forehead against hers?_ Like some fucking cheesy Muggle romance movie? Merlin's pants. I am Draco fucking Malfoy. My parents worked for the darkest wizard of all time. My late father tried to kill the woman I'm sleeping with when she was a first-year. My aunt is a demented, sadistic madwoman whose favourite word is _Crucio_. Inheritance made me richer than God Himself.

And if anyone's got swag, it's me.

To think that I just did... What I did. (I can't even say it.) To a Weasley, no less...

I'll just plead momentary insanity. That works, right?

Oh, dear. I'll have to leave the country.

Where's my broomstick?

**Ginny:**

"'Mione," I begin, and then stop, because I don't really know how to go on.

We have some time to ourselves in my apartment, finally, to do girly things and do shots of Firewhiskey, and whatnot. Currently, I am trying to tame her bushy hair with this new spell I found. Sometimes, I suspect that her hair was hit by some sort of sleekness-repelling curse during the Golden Trio's many skirmishes with the Prince of Slytherin and his cronies.

Five seconds, and my mind is back to the topic of Draco Malfoy.

He can't just leave me alone, can he?

Fucking great.

Anyway, Hermione is looking at my reflection in the mirror with a curious expression. "Yes, Ginny?" she says, and then turns all the way around.

Am I really about to ask her for advice?

I guess I haven't a choice. Look at who's around me, for Merlin's sake. I can't ask any of my brothers this, especially not Ron. I'm sure as hell not talking to my Mum about this. Neville's definitely out, since Dra- Malfoy made his life a living hell while we were in school. And Luna... well, she's _Luna_.

So I'm just left with Hermione. Oh, well. Here goes.

"Uhm, I kind of have a problem. See I'm dating Harry, right? But he's not around all the time and there's this other guy..." I clamp my mouth shut on the last word.

She just looks at me. I can't read her expression. Then she says, "Aren't you and Harry pretty serious, Gin?"

Thank you Captain Obvious. And I thought she was supposed to be the smart one.

Then her face changes; she has that look on her face when she figures out a difficult spell ahead of the rest of the class. "_Oh my goodness, you're sleeping with him, aren't you?_" she gasps. She looks horrified. What do I say now?

I think my face matches my hair as I drop my wand into my lap, look at it and give a non-committal little grunt.

When I finally look up again, Hermione has her thumbnail between her teeth and is looking at me. "What are you going to do?" she says, seriously.

"I don't know..." I half-squeak. "It kind of just happened, because I was lonely, and Harry isn't here and... it's all just a big mess, 'Mione." It comes out in a rush of words.

She bites the inside of her cheek. "You know, I think I kind of understand. It's not Harry's fault, you know."

My cheeks flame. Of course, I'm the slut.

"No, no," she says quickly, seeing my expression change. "I'm not saying it's your fault. You guys have been together a long while, and you're a beautiful girl. I know it's hard to stay true, especially with Harry gone a lot. I get it. Who is he?"

This is why I love Hermione. She's never judgemental, when it comes to me. And I know I can trust her, although she is also my boyfriend's best friend.

So, with that information in mind, I'm going to tell her. And hope she doesn't hex me to hell and back. "Draco Malfoy," I whisper so softly I don't think she catches it.

There is a moment of silence so loud that my ears hurt.

"_Draco Malfoy?"_ She screeches. "But... but his father tried to kill you!"

I nod mutely, move to my bed and sit down on it.

"He has called me a Mudblood-"I cringe, "more times than your family reproduces!"

Again, I nod mutely.

"His father works for the man that murdered your boyfriend's parents!"

I sigh. She moves to sit beside me on the bed.

"But... but _why_?" she looks at me, absolutely incredulous, and I almost regret telling her. Almost. At least she didn't storm off. That, I am grateful for.

"Hermione, I know you guys have bad blood..." I trail off and then realize what I've just said. I look at her, mortified. "No offense! I just meant-"

She holds up her hand and shakes her head. "None taken." And although she can't quite muster up a smile still, I know she means it. "Please continue."

I bite my lip. "And although his father is all of the things that you've said, he is nothing like him. Please believe me when I say that he is no Death Eater. He's... actually really charming, devilishly handsome, and has cutthroat intelligence."

Her face looks neutral now, so I assume it's safe to joke. "_And_ he's a Pureblood..." I add, tossing my hair affectedly. She laughs, startled, but genuine.

She gathers herself and tries again. "But, Gin, he's a _Malfoy._ You know what they say, you can take the boy out of the Manor but you can't take the Malfoy out of the boy."

I put my head on my pillow and rake my hair back tiredly with my fingernails. "I know, 'Mione. I've been talking to him recently, though, and we have other conversations besides... _you _know." I blush again. "And do they really say that?"

She flops on her belly beside me and starts using her wand to change the colours of my toenails. Just as she starts to say something, I hear the pop of someone in my Floo network. "Hold on a second," I say. I grab my wand and look into my living room.

His absurdly handsome face is in my fire. "Not a good time, Weasley?" he asks, spotting the wand in my hand. Oh, no. I forgot to tell him that tonight is no good.

"All right, Granger?" he calls over my shoulder. I turn to find Hermione's curious face behind me. "Uhm," I mutter.

"Malfoy," she says, in a curt voice and nods. Then she heads back to my bed.

I look back at him, and find that I don't know what to say. But before I can come up with anything, he looks me up and down and takes in my boxers and tiny camisole and general state of undress. "Well, don't let me keep you," he says, and smirk #711 crosses his face. There is a tiny pop, and the flames are orange once more.

I turn back to my bedroom to find Hermione looking at me with a kind of composed incredulity. "Erm..." I say, very eloquently.

"He didn't call me Mudblood," she says, with quiet disbelief.

Now, I wouldn't say that Dra-_Malfoy_ has changed, or anything. No, he still floats around with that arrogant smirk on his handsome face, and he can come up with a thousand snitty comebacks in the time that I take to say hello.

However, Hermione's right. He's still _Malfoy_.

I look at her, and she still has that bemused look on her face.

It's really ill-suiting to Hermione's normal know-it-all aura.

Really, if I weren't in shit up to my eyebrows, I'd find this quite amusing.

**Draco:**

Does she have to waltz around her bloody apartment half-naked, honestly?

I am currently lying face down on my bed. And a Malfoy would never be in such an unglamorous position, but I'm trying to suppress something.

I give up and turn right side up. Unbuttoning my black satin dress pants (zips are too Muggle), I close my eyes and pull my swiftly hardening length out.

_Hair that glows like fire, alabaster skin, and that freckle on the very tip of her nose..._

I am starting to really get into it when I heard a deafening crack in my room. Hurriedly trying to tuck myself back into my pants, I look round. There is a hasty squeak that could only be one of the House Elves. "Sorry, Master Draco!" and by the time I turn, the Elf has already disappeared.

I abandon my task of stuffing my rapidly wilting cock back into its home and curse loudly to myself. Being not able to even tell which House Elf it was means I don't know which one to Obliviate. Or kill.

Fuck!

I have to see her. Immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

O Virtue in Deed Chapter 2

**Ginny:**

"Cheers," I slur at Hermione, lifting my shot glass to hers. We're just wrapping up the night, and both of us are really wasted, she more than I. I think I'm secretly hoping that if I ply her with enough Firewhiskey, she'll forget what I said to her.

Also, I can draw rude pictures all over her exposed arms and chest with this Muggle pencil that she showed me. I think it's called Eyeliner. Odd brand. Oh, well.

Don't judge me; I grew up with six brothers! If I learned anything from them, it would be how to draw on someone without waking them up.

Anyway, she finishes her shot and slumps over on the bed. Within seconds, she is snoring. I wait and observe for a few minutes, slowly sipping my drink and then prod her carefully.

Good, she's really knocked out. I uncap the pencil and am about to start drawing a heart with 'Ron' inside just over her left breast when I hear a crack of apparation in my living room. I am so startled I almost stab her with the damn thing.

Do these visitors never stop? Seriously! I pad out of my room, softly closing the door behind me.

Almost immediately, hands encircle my waist and pull me close. I smell the intoxicating perfume that always gets my heart racing. I turn in his arms and find myself face-to-face with my favourite Slytherin.

"Draco?"

He doesn't bother with a greeting. Instead, he pulls me into his arms and carries me into a spare bedroom I have for guests, puts me down on the guest bed, and kicks the guest room door shut.

Speaking of guests... "Hermione's here, she might wake up!" I squeak. Draco just raises an eyebrow again, and drawls in that sexy way of his, "Good. She might learn a thing or two."

After that, I can't bring myself to care anymore. Hermione's dead drunk, she won't hear anything.

I don't object when he rips off my clothes, but when he practically tears my panties off, I can't help myself. I gasp. "That was my favourite pair!"

He pulls back and just looks at me. "Then what were you doing wearing them when I wasn't here?"

Fuck it.

He is naked within seconds and taking me with a ferocity that I have felt since the first time he kissed me. Nothing can destroy this moment, nothing, nothing, nothing...

**Hermione:**

I am spectacularly drunk.

That is my first thought when my eyes open.

What was that noise?

I think I heard a slam, and Ginny isn't here anymore...

_Oh, shit!_

Immediately sober (or at least partially), I sit bolt upright and draw my wand. The movement sends nausea roiling through my stomach, and I keep it down in an effort not to throw up while looking for Ginny, who could possibly be kidnapped. Or worse.

Then I hear it.

Screams coming from the other room.

I run in that direction and blast open the door.

"What's going on here?" I yell, brandishing my wand.

That's when I see Ginny. More of her than I would _ever_ care to see. And a pair of legs under her. Male legs. _Crap_. Harry's here. I'll just withdraw quietly now, and...

"H-h-hermione?" Ginny looks up at me and her eyes are wilder than I've ever seen them.

And the unidentified male pokes up a platinum blonde head and smirks at me, the smirk that tormented me for seven years at Hogwarts. "Hello, Granger. Not joining us, are you?"

I barely make it to the bathroom before I empty the contents of my stomach.

**Ginny:**

Hermione _always_ thinks that Death Eaters are going to infiltrate my apartment and try to kill me because of Harry. Merlin forbid.

I turn back to Draco, who is still under me with his fingers digging furrows into the skin of my back. "I have to go see if she's okay," I sigh, getting up off him.

He grabs my wrist with one hand, and repairs the door with the other. Then he tosses his wand aside. It clatters carelessly to the floor. "You're not going anywhere." he says, his voice a silky web of danger.

I can't help myself; I hear my own sharp intake of breath. To me, right now, his molten mercury eyes are the world's most potent drug.

No. _No._ I can't. I bite my lip and wrench my wrist away. I am quite surprised when he loosens his grip. "I'm sorry, Draco. This will only take a second." He sinks down on the bed, and then lounges against my pillows as I pull on my clothes.

"Have it your way, then." he smirks at me as he stretches out in his full glory. I lean down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips and leave the room, closing the door behind me.

"Hermione?"

"In here..." I hear a hoarse voice from my kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, I survey her as she digs into my cupboards. "Do you have any Hangover Potion? Or perhaps you could Obliviate me. That would definitely be preferable." She leers at me from behind the cabinet door.

I sigh and pull out the Hangover Potion for her, and she gulps it down. "Better?" I ask.

"Better."

"Do you really want me to Obliviate you? I could, you know."

"Maybe do it in my sleep or something." She laughs, a nervous chuckle that echoes around my otherwise-silent kitchen.

She looks at me a moment, then purses her lips and asks, "Is... Malfoy still in there?"

I nod.

"Well, I'd better go, then." She puts down the empty bottle, waves her wand to levitate it to the sink, then twists and vanishes.

Damn.

I make my way back to the guest room to find Draco asleep in the position I last left him in. Standing there looking at him for a long moment, I think to myself that no one would ever assume that he is the arrogant, self-absorbed brat that he was at school. And maybe still is.

His blonde eyelashes curl up and rest gently on the tops of his cheeks. His face, in sleep, is void of any sneer. A face without a line on it. His hair is in disarray...

Anything else can wait.

I remove my clothing as silently as possible and then crawl into the bed beside him, trying not to wake him. When it is obvious that he is in a deep sleep, I drape my arm over him gently and drift off.

**Draco:**

I wake in complete darkness.

Disoriented and groggy, I don't move a muscle and realize there is a distinctly female arm across my torso. I look down and see a ruby ring.

The Weaselette.

Shit, did I actually fall asleep in her bed?

Rolling over, I survey her sleeping face for a moment. Then, I catch her lips with my own and kiss her until her deep chocolate eyes open.

"Good, you're awake," I drawl, on purpose. "I'm not so into necrophilia."

Then I move above her, turn her over. I fasten my mouth onto the back of her bare neck and flick my tongue over that spot I know makes her weak. Then I run my fingers down her spine, and the flesh on her arms prickles with goose bumps.

Her fingers reach down and guide my already-hard cock into place. Merlin, she is _wet_ as hell. I waste no time and thrust straight in. She lets out a strangled cry, reaches for the back of my neck and holds on. "Harder..." she bites out, through clenched teeth. I'm not sure which one she means, so I bite down harder and thrust more forcefully, speeding up until the point where unintelligible sounds are emanating from her throat and...

_Oh, God._

She is clenching down around me as her cries come to a crescendo and I empty myself into her as I see stars behind my eyelids.

As my breathing returns to normal, I whisper a contraceptive spell into her ear, then roll off her. She turns to face me, her eyes still heavy with sleep and a slow smile on her face. Her fiery hair sticks to her face and I have an urge to brush it off, but I clench my fists to fight it off.

I _can't_ be feeling this way.

So why do I just want to hold her? I'm a Slytherin. We want someone who won't expect kind words, and won't break.

And any Slytherin that cuddles after sex should be kicked out of the common room, pronto.

When she touches my face, my breath hitches ever so slightly. Her deep chocolate eyes have an unreadable expression in them.

Ah, fuck it.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her to me, and instead of flinching away, she _nestles_ into me and lays her head on my chest and smiles up at me.

Why don't you just sort me into Hufflepuff right now?


	3. Chapter 3

**I got my first review! Thank you :-D Anyway, here's Chapter Three!**

O Virtue in Deed Chapter Three

**Ginny:**

I wake with a mild hangover.

Then, I roll over and reach out for Draco, only to find that the other side of the bed is empty and cold.

Did he really leave?

I sit up and look around. His wand, robes, and shoes- they're all gone. Stupid as it may seem, I grope under the covers for a note. _Anything_.

Nada.

Oh, well. This shouldn't bother me, right?

The door opens and Harry walks into the room, and I almost get a heart attack. Surreptitiously casting a glance around to make sure Draco didn't miss anything, I smile invitingly at Harry. "Good morning, love," he says, coming to drop a kiss on my forehead. He is still wearing his Auror robes. Hmmm.

"Good morning."

"I thought we'd do breakfast today, and maybe just laze around in bed. Is that alright?"

"Of course. How about breakfast in bed? Here, come over and relax." I pat the other side of the bed and try not to think about the activities that happened here just hours ago.

Guilt rolls over me in waves, and I feel filthy, sick, ashamed.

When Harry has shucked off his shoes and removed his robes, he climbs into bed and almost puts his arms around me, but I scoot off the bed. "Bacon and eggs good?"

"Yes please, love."

I nod and get out of bed, throw on a bathrobe and walk to the kitchen. In a drawer, I find a quill and a fragment of parchment. D, _Harry's here- _I write. _Don't contact me until I contact you._

Then I sign off with a heart and give it to my owl.

**Draco:**

_Peck. Peck. Peck. Peckpeckpeckpeckpeck-_

"FUCK!" I roll over- and immediately open my eyes right into blinding sunshine.

"ARGH! My eyes!" Clutching my face, I almost fall out of bed. Then I slowly unfold myself, get to my feet and open the window. The owl holds its beak out to me then ruffles its feathers and looks at me expectantly.

"Get out of here," I shoo it away absentmindedly and unroll the parchment to read the small green script. _Harry here..._

Scowling, I crumple up the parchment and toss it into my fire. Perfect Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Me. Gah!

I get back into bed and wave my hand at the curtains, which fly shut. Why is it so bright, anyway? This is England, for goodness' sake.

_Don't contact me until I contact you._ What did the woman think I was? Some sort of bloody ponce that waited around?

And yet.

She owled me for the first time! And suddenly, the birds are chirping, the sunshine's unusually bright. It's a wonderful fucking day.

Merlin!

Should I owl her back, just to piss off the Scarhead? Or even better, pop in unannounced?

My flames turn green, and there is a tiny pop. Then: "Jesus, Malfoy! What the hell?" I quickly cover my dangly bits with the blanket. "What do you want, Zabini?"

"My parents are having a... _party_ tonight. I'd much appreciate your attendance."

"What time?"

"Just come over anytime, Malfoy. It's time you and I had a drink, anyway."

His head disappears from the flames, and I go through my ritual. Shower, brush hair, dress robes. Then I floo over to his place, and the first thing I see is a leggy brunette standing directly in front of the fireplace. "Well, well. Pansy Parkinson."

She smirks at me. "Hello to you too, Draco. And how are you?"

"Drunk. And you?"

"Do you care?"

"Of course, I'm just dying to know how my ex-girlfriend has been doing." I smirk at her. "Just _dying!_"

To her credit, she snorts and hands me a snifter of something that smells distinctly alcoholic.

"Didn't I say I was drunk already? Where's Zabini?"

"He's around here somewhere."

I survey her for awhile, then relent and give her a hug that surprises both of us. "It's good to see you again, Pansy." I say, sincerely.

She is too shocked to hug me back, but regains her composure in about a split second. It's unnerving.

"Well, it's a good thing you still have your coat on, Draco."

"Oh, why?"

"Because I think hell just froze over." Both of us burst out laughing just as Blaise walks in. "Starting without me, I see." he observes.

"Not quite." Pansy hands him a glass of brandy as well.

After we have taken our first sip, Blaise sets down his brandy. Me, I just tip the whole thing down my throat. I know I'm going to need it.

He looks at me. "So, how's it going with Wonderboy and his girlfriend?"

"It's going fine."

"Do I get a status report?"

"Why should I report to you?" I know I sound arrogant. But Malfoys trump Notts _and_ Zabinis anytime.

He looks annoyed now. "Draco, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"Potter doesn't know that I'm sleeping with his girlfriend, and she thinks I'm just _attracted to her_." I sneer the last three words as if they aren't true.

"Everything going as planned, then." Pansy looks slightly pissed off. I suddenly get the feeling that I don't want to know why.

"Everything going as planned," I say, and then down my second brandy straight.

It's going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update... Thanks for your reviews! 3**

O Virtue in Deed Chapter 4

**Ginny:**

It is date night with Harry.

We have had dinner at our favourite restaurant, and after countless glasses of wine, we are inebriated and happy.

As we are walking down the street, I see out of the corner of my eye a flash of white-blonde hair. Harry is looking down at me, tugging at my hand.

"Gin? What's the matter?"

I offer him a watery smile. "Nothing, I just almost lost my balance."

And I did. These heels are doing nothing for my drunken state, absolutely nothing. Not to mention the dress that Harry made me wear. It's wine-red and barely hits mid-thigh. I look ridiculous.

At that moment, I see him. Those unmistakeable slate eyes turned on us.

Harry has his wand drawn faster than I can tug him back.

Draco's lip is curled into a nasty sneer. "Oh, look. It's Perfect Potter and his Perfect girlfriend," he says.

"Drop it, Malfoy, or you'll die!" I almost roll my eyes. For the Saviour of the Wizarding World, Harry can be _so_ obtuse. "Come on, Harry, it's not worth it."

Draco looks at me intently, and I can almost feel his gaze sweep over me like a caress. His eyes darken as they rove over me. "Not bad, Weaselette. Not bad at all." He smirks, infuriating and endearing at the same time. I feel a white-hot flash of heat surge through my body.

"Get your eyes off my girlfriend, Malfoy!"

"Or what, Pothead?"

"Or I'll hex you into next week!"

"Real mature, Potter. You bore me."

I pull on Harry's arm. "Come _on_."

He resists a little, then gives up. "Count your blessings, Malfoy." And he pulls me away.

I'm trying my best to resist looking back, but I can't help one quick little glance. Malfoy lounges against a lamp post with his hands shoved in his pockets, that secret smirk on his face. I shoot him a small smile and then follow Harry up the street.

**Draco:**

I'm pacing in my bedroom, cursing the living daylights out of the day Potter was born.

_Why_ does he get everything? Even little Ginny Weasley belongs to him. Gah!

I'm a Malfoy! Everything's supposed to magically (ha-ha, weak pun) fall into my hands! I'm supposed to be the one who gets everything that everyone else wants!

But then again.

I try to remind myself of the reason why I'm doing this.

_Get his plan. _

_Then destroy him._

Yes.

I turn when I hear a crack of apparition, whipping my wand out.

The woman I've been dreaming about stands in the middle of the room, her eyebrows almost to her hairline as she eyes my raised wand. "Don't get many visitors?"

I keep my wand where it is. "For all I know, Scarhead sent you here to kill me."

She laughs, but it is mirthless. She walks towards me, hooks her fingers at the back of my neck, and pulls my face down to meet her lips.

"Potter not satisfying you?"

Pulling away, she glares at me.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"Shut up."

It is much later that we are lying side by side, gazing into each others' eyes. And I can't remember why I started this in the first place. I can't even remember my own name, because I am caught by the look in her eyes. So much so, that I almost forget to breathe. What am I, a little second-year lovesick Hufflepuff?

She says nothing, but her extraordinarily soft brown eyes speak volumes. I stroke my hand down the smooth skin of her bare upper arm and feel her lightly shudder.

"So, why did you come?" I say, and inwardly cringe as she flinches. Obviously, the woman had been hoping to distract me by displaying her... Skills.

Devious. Sounds exactly like something I'd do.

"Draco, I..." Her voice is soft, buttery. "Why are we doing this?"

"What? You barged into my home, practically _assault_ me..."

"That's not exactly what I meant."

"Explain, Ginny."

"I... I mean, I'm in a relationship right now, and it doesn't feel right to... Wait, no. Scratch that. What I'm worried about is that this feels exactly right."

Is she saying what I think she is saying?

Oh, no.

"What I want to say is... Draco, I think... I..."

I panic. To shut her up, I kiss her. I think I know what she's going to say. Not that I need to hear it, and certainly not that I don't want to hear it. But this is not what is supposed to happen.

It distracts her nicely; she has lost her nerve.

Thank Merlin.

After she has left, I sit for awhile in front of my fire, nursing a crystal tumbler of Firewhiskey. Then I floo Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry for the long wait! I hope it's worth it...**

O Virtue in Deed Chapter 5

**Blaise:**

"Draco, you've screwed everything! What if she leaves him for YOU?" I shout at my best friend, who looks up at me. A glimmer of hope is in his silver eyes at my last sentence, but then disappears as he carefully schools his features into a blank mask.

I lean close to him. "Have you forgotten where your loyalties lie?"

He puts his head in his hands, carelessly messing up his white-blonde hair. "Blaise, I'm afraid I'll begin to feel something for her."

I freeze. There is something in his voice, something that I don't want to know about, but have to know all the same. "What?"

His eyes dart everywhere, but he doesn't look at me. My best mate of almost ten years, who never had a doubt about his own confidence (pure _cockiness_, at times), can recognize the silky, dangerous tone of my voice when he hears it.

"I... I think I already do..." His last word is muffled as he once again buries his face in his palms.

I immediately draw back sharply as if he just told me that he's carrying a highly contagious disease.

"YOU WHAT!" I roar at him. Then I try, try to calm myself. I know him too well to go overboard shouting at him. "Draco, mate," I say in my normal voice. "Maybe you should be taken off this mission for awhile. You know, go somewhere. Do something else."

He instantly snaps his head up and glares at me.

"No, Blaise." He says, and there is a note of warning in his voice.

"It's for the best. You know that."

"No. I will finish this, once and for all." I look into his face. Steely determination stares right back at me.

Fuck. "Fine. But you will not screw us over, Draco."

**Ginny:**

Was I really about to tell Draco Malfoy that I...

I can't even say it, not even to myself!

I kick off my shoes and think back to that moment. He was lying in bed beside me, that horrible smirk wiped off his face for once. His face, handsome as sin, paled when I almost told him.

I look up when I hear a whisper of fabric. Harry stands next to my fireplace, calmly removing his Invisibility Cloak. "Hi, Harry."

"You look deep in thought tonight, Ginny."

"Just thinking about when you'd come to see me again." This is half true, but I can't help wondering why he was standing in a corner of my house and felt the need to be invisible.

"I'm here now." he smiles his own crooked smile and comes over to pull me into his lap.

As we make love on my couch, I can't help feeling that I'm missing something.

Hours later, I stare into the fire, thinking of only one man. Even as Harry's arms wrap around me, I am thinking of his arch-nemesis.

As different as night and day. Literally. Draco has pale skin, paler hair and silver eyes. Harry's lightly tanned skin, inky black hair and emerald eyes used to enchant me,

_but, oh..._

Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin sex god with such an icy countenance, and yet. Every sweep of his fingers on my skin feels like it could start a fever in my blood.

I was going to tell him something I've never told any other man but Harry.

And yet he stopped me.

I wonder why. If I know him at all, he would have let me continue. It would be a weakness that he could exploit, every chance he got.

But then again, he _is_ my weakness.

In this moment, I need him more than I can say.

**Draco:**

Now, many people would say that I'm just following in the family business.

After all, my father was a very well-known advocate of Voldemort. My mother's sister was the Dark Lord's first Lieutenant.

I myself took my orders from him.

Some people who tried to give me chances concluded that I may have been coerced to join Voldemort because of my parents. I laughed in their fucking faces.

Did they really think of me as a spineless bastard who couldn't think for myself?

Let me tell you something. They are all wrong.

I chose this path. Even as an eleven-year-old, I knew my father was arse-deep in something many people didn't like, but I thought they had it all right.

The Malfoy family is one Pureblood name that has its roots deep in the history of magic. We are the best of the best. Practically royalty. And we marry the best, as well. Only the most beautiful and the most pure of blood can wed into the Malfoy family, and we keep it that way to ensure the most perfect offspring.

I reiterate my point. We are superior to _anybody_.

This list of anybody of course includes families like the Longbottoms, the Rosiers, Muggles, Mudbloods, and definitely the Weasleys.

And now, filthy or not... Blood traitor, or not...

I have feelings for the youngest Weasley.

This would be perfectly fine under any circumstances.

Except... Her family is filth. She consorts with the Golden Trio, and they could destroy me...

And her fucking boyfriend is Scarhead Potter.

The Saviour of the fucking Wizarding World.

Maybe it's time to tell you what I'm supposed to be doing with the Weaslette (I don't like that nickname either, I prefer kitten. Or maybe tigress. But old habits die hard).

Now that Voldy is supposedly dead and so are my parents and aunt, Blaise, Pansy and I have taken over the mastermind of this lovely little project.

But.

We're supposed to be keeping it low-profile, but my most recent mission entitles getting close to Potter himself to get it out of him. We suspect that he is cooking something up with the other Aurors to arrest ex-Death Eaters.

Including myself, Blaise and Pansy.

Of course we have to stop him.

I run my fingers over my pillows absently, and loose strands of copper tangle with my fingers. I scowl. That wench sheds all over the place! I need to get her some potion or something for it.

Shit!

Potion... Polyjuice Potion. I fist the hairs and stare at them. Surely Potter will have told his little precious princess all about that plan of his?

Now, why didn't I think of this earlier?


	6. Chapter 6

O Virtue in Deed Chapter 6

**Ginny:**

I am lying in bed alone, staring at the flames, when they glow green.

Draco's face appears tentatively at first. Then, when he sees that I am alone, he disappears from the fire and apparates into my bedroom.

I stretch like a cat and throw half the covers back, an inviting gesture if I've ever seen one. He sheds his clothes and joins me without a word.

It has always been this way. There is no need for words. No need at all.

I feel his arms slip around me and I squeal slightly. He raises his aristocratic brow at me. "Your hands are _icy_," I protest. In a move I least expect, he sighs and slips the offending appendages away for a moment, chafes them and holds me again. "Better?"

"It's always better when I'm with you." I say without thinking and then look at him with wide eyes. Shit- surely I've blown it now?

His only response is to rise above me. The covers slide off the bare skin of his shoulders and back, and with his mussed-up white blonde hair, he looks exactly like an angel.

Then, Draco lowers himself down to me in a smooth push-up position, making sure that I get all of his heat and none of his weight. He kisses my forehead, nose, cheeks, eyes, lips.

My neck, collarbone, breasts, belly button.

He moves down lower still.

I would be hating myself right now if it didn't feel so damn _good_. This should be illegal. This is...

Draco looks up at me from below my waist, and his mercurial eyes arrest me for one long breathtaking moment.

It doesn't take much for him to send me reeling over the edge, winding my fingers into the silky skeins of his hair and begging for more, more, more.

I pull him up to kiss him on the lips. I could not ask for more than this.

**Draco:**

It doesn't take much for me to distract her, as expected.

I had wanted to stay longer, but I had to check on the potion. It is perfect- I was always Snape's favourite student for a reason, contrary to popular belief.

I drop some of her fresh strands of hair in. Then I watch as the potion turns a deep wine red. I bottle all the potion and stopper the bottles.

It's time to set up a meeting.

I send my owl off with two messages. One for Ginny Weasley, and one for Mr Potter.

**Ginny:**

I read and re-read the small piece of parchment. Draco's elegant script is just two lines long. "I have a little surprise for you, Ginny. Wait for me in my apartment at 7PM. –D."

Merlin, he knows how to hook me. With nothing to do, I have rifled through his closet. It turns up some unsurprising discoveries. The man has not one piece of clothing that would pass for sleepwear. No flannel pyjamas, nor are there any holey sweatpants. Then, I find a neatly folded pile of satin pants in jewel colours.

I check my watch. 7:30PM. I briefly consider floo-ing to my apartment, but decide against it. I lie back on his black satin sheets.

**Harry:**

I floo to Ginny's apartment right after my meeting. As I climb out of the fireplace, I see her sitting on her sofa... No, perching on it. She has a stormy look on her face. I discreetly check my watch- Am I late? She usually doesn't mind.

After brushing myself off, I enfold her in my arms and kiss her lightly.

Is it just me, or does she stiffen as I touch her?

She smiles warmly at me. I relax and look her over.

Is she wearing a Muggle corset?

The emerald colour brings out the fire in her hair, and the contours make her waist look tiny. She runs her hands modestly over her hips. "D'you like it?" She asks shyly.

"I do."

"Wonderful. How was your day?"

"Could we talk about that some other time, Ginny?"

"Come on, Harry." She purrs my name, it's almost a drawl. For a moment, I am unpleasantly reminded of Malfoy.

"You know I can't tell you, sweetheart."

She looks taken aback for half a second, but recovers smoothly and moves out of my reach.

"Tell me," she whispers, _sotto__voce_, "And I will grant you anything." My throat is dry as I watch her unzip the corset just an inch.

"Alright," I croak. "I'll tell you."

She grins. It is positively feral.

"Perfect," she says.

**Author's Note:**

HEY GUISE! Sorry this took so long! I have more time now, so I promise Chapter 7 within the week! Much love :D


End file.
